German Laid-Open Patent Document DE 10 2006 016 133 A1 discusses that drives for hybrid vehicles are generally made up of an internal combustion engine, at least one clutch and an electric machine. A clutch is connected between the internal combustion engine and the electric machine, which is opened or closed depending on the operating strategy and the respective operating state. Clutches in vehicles driven by hybrid drives have to be more capable of taking loads than usual motor vehicle clutches, because of the increased number of operations that are created by the operating strategies in the hybrid vehicle. One possibility of increasing the service life provides that the release mechanism of the clutch in the clutch system be rotatably mounted, and supported on a housing part that is locked against rotation, which is spoken of as a cover-fastened release mechanism, as is discussed, for example, in German Laid-Open Patent Document DE 103 13 435 A1.
It is a disadvantage in such an embodiment of hybrid systems that drag torques are created by the bearings that are additionally required in the release mechanism and in the clutch system, by contrast to the usual release mechanisms that are fixed to the housing. At the contact location between the release mechanism and the housing, in the long run, these drag torques lead to wear and to damage that may impair the functioning of the drive system, and may finally lead to malfunction.